


beach hair and nose kisses

by livvie00



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Day At The Beach, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Sharing a Room, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livvie00/pseuds/livvie00
Summary: that one scene on the beach-Donghyuck drags Mark into the water and later at their hotel room Mark realises the real beauty.





	beach hair and nose kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I just could not not write this scene.  
I started this in July on my way to Neo City and finally finished it. 
> 
> It's a whole lot of fluff with Mark being amazed by Hyuck's beauty and shared kisses.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :D
> 
> It's not beta read and english is not my first language.

  
  
"Okay no, stop it Hyuck." Mark warned his friend without any real bite behind it.  
Mischief was glistening in Donghyucks eyes and Mark knew he was fucked.  
  
What ever the younger would do to him, he knew he couldn't really be mad or stop him. He was just that weak for the golden boy.  
  
"Don't worry Hyung, you're gonna love it."  
Mark doubted that, he really did.  
  
When he felt Donghyuck's arms wrap around his waist he couldn't really do anything else than whine to be let down.  
But of course Donghyuck wouldn't let him down.  
  
So he let himself be carried into the water and to be honest... Donghyuck was right.  
"The water is actually nice," Mark thought to himself but he wouldn't admit that so he tried to get out if it the moment the youngers arms left his body.  
He also knew exactly that they would be back around him if he tried to get away.  
  
Oh was he right, Mark just knew Donghyuck too well.  
  
"Hyung don't go." Donghyuck pouted and Mark was done for. "The water is so nice let's go for a swim."  
  
So Mark dove in head first and started swimming away from the shore. Donghyuck right on his heels, with a big smile on his face.  
  
He could faintly hear Taeyong's call to "not swim too far away" and Doyoung and Jaehyun splashing around somewhere on his left.  
  
Donghyuck caught up to him and they swam side by side until Donghyuck suddenly got under water and Mark felt something tuck at his feet.  
  
He definitely didn't want to get his hair wet so he tried to struggle against the hold on his ankle.  
  
Donghyuck came back up to the surface and his normally so fluffy silver hair was now sticking to his forehead in a really messy way. Mark chuckled.  
  
"You look messy." He said "Which is exactly why I won't get my head under water."  
  
"But it looks so pretty under water, the water is so clear and you can actually see things." Donghyuck seemed amazed and Mark couldn't help the smile the bloomed on his face.  
  
The silver haired boy swam a bit closer to Mark, their feet touching while trying to stay afloat, and Donghyuck's hand now on his shoulder to keep himself up.  
  
Mark was hyperconscious of the light touch and his left hand automatically flew to Donghyuck's side to stabilize them.  
  
He looked at the smaller and could swear he was looking directly into the sun. With the water drops glistening on his skin and the bright smile that adorned his face Donghyuck was shining, so bright.  
  
So he nodded and let himself fall into the depth of the ocean. At first he was afraid to open his eyes but when he felt a gentle touch on his forearm he slowly lifted his eyelids and Donghyuck was right. The water was crystal clear and he felt almost as if in another world.  
  
The sun rays lightened up the water and it looked like infinite streaks of golden light cutting through the surface. When he looked down he could see the soft sand on the ground of the ocean. On his left he saw 2 pairs of legs closer to the shore where they could still touch the ground, standing close together and touching ever so softly.  
  
And then he looked in front of him and almost opened his mouth in shock if he hadn't remember that he was still underwater and should probably keep it closed.  
  
Because right in front of him was Donghyuck. And he looked so beautiful.  
  
The light shining through the surface of the water looked like an halo all around him. His eyes were wide open and even though he couldn't really smile since they were underwater his eyes did a wonderful job in showing his happiness. They were shining so bright and were looking directly to Mark.  
  
His silver hair hat gotten a bit longer since they left Korea and without gravity to pull them down, it was floating on top of his head, looking like a crown made for a prince.  
  
Mark was speechless just watching him.  
  
They looked into each others eyes and Mark found himself lost in them.  
  
He so desperately wanted to reach out and without any prying eyes like at the beach he could do exactly that.  
  
He gingerly carded his hand through Donghyuck's hair. The younger slightly pulled him closer by his wrists until their feet where touching again due to their movement underwater.  
  
Mark let his hand go down and traced the side of Donghyuck's face with the back of his hand. The other let his eyes fall shut and Mark swore he leaned into the touch.  
  
As wonderful and infinite this moment felt it was bound to be cut short given the fact that even if Donghyuck looked like a mermaid right now, none of them could breathe underwater.  
  
So Mark pulled Donghyuck with him to the surface to finally get oxygen in his lungs.  
They emerged from the water and just continued looking at each other. Donghyuck's beautiful smile was back on his face but his eyes didn't lose the slightest bit of the shine they had under water.  
  
"See, that wasn't so bad right?" Donghyuck asked with a light tone.  
  
"Mark! Donghyuck! Time to go! Come out of the water!" Donghyuck's head whipped around at the sound of the call from Johnny but Mark's eyes stayed trained on him for a second longer.  
  
"Coming!" Donghyuck yelled back. He turned around to Mark. "Race back to the shore? Loser has to buy ice cream!"  
  
Mark nodded but didn't really react. When he finally got out of his trance Donghycuk already had a head start that he didn't even gave Mark a chance to win.  
  
  
  
  
When Mark finally got out of the water Donghyuck was already wrapped in a towel, with Johnny rubbing his hair. Mark smiled, looking at the two fondly.  
Until suddenly a towel was tightly wrapped around his shoulders and he heard Taeyong's voice right next to him. "I hope you have another shirt with you, we still have to walk back to the hotel and I can't have you getting sick."  
Mark rolled his eyes. "Hyung, we're in Miami and it's summer. The shirt is going to be dry within 3 min so please stop."  
  
Taeyong just threw another towel in his face and mumbled something like "at least dry your hair" while walking away from him in Yuta's direction.  
  
Mark's attention was back on Donghyuck when the younger called his name. "Hyung come on, you still have to buy me ice cream. You lost the race!"  
  
The older chuckled while jogging the short distance to walk beside his best friend. Their fingers brushed against each other while walking, and from the corner of his eyes Mark could see the younger glancing down to their hands, eyebrows drawing together as if he was thinking about something and then looking up again.  
  
Turning around for a second he saw Jaehyun and Doyoung walking behind them. Jaehyun threw him a quick glance but Mark couldn't really understand what he was trying to say.  
  
"Hey Mark hyung?" Donghyuck tapped on his shoulder.  
Mark turned back around to face the other. "Hm, what is it?"  
Donghyuck pointed ahead of them. "There's the ice cream shop I saw on the way to the beach. Come on, complete your part as the loser of our race."  
  
  
When Donghyuck finally got his ice cream and was happily munching it on their way back to the hotel, Mark though this day couldn't get any better.  
  
  
  
  
  
Back at the hotel Donghyuck was the first to run into the bathroom to claim the shower. Mark fell down on his bed, closing his eyes for a second and sinking into the mattress.  
  
The events of the day passed before his eyes again, one picture sticking out the most.  
The image of Donghyuck under water, illuminated by the sun light and looking like the most ethereal being on this earth. Mark's lips forming a gentle smile at the thought of his friend.  
  
"What got you smiling so happy?" Donghyuck's voice ringed in his ears. He was out of the shower, dressed in shorts and a loose shirt. A shirt that looked suspiciously like one of Mark's.  
  
He opened his eyes and stood up from the bed. "Nothing really, just happy that we had the day off."  
Mark took his stuff and went to the bathroom to take a shower as well.  
Closing the door the last thing he saw was Donghyuck throwing himself into their bed, Mark shook his head, he would get all their pillows wet with his hair.  
  
  
  
  
When Mark came out of the shower Donghyuck was fast asleep, sprawled out on the bed. Mark sat down on the bed and dried his hair with the towel, looking at his younger team member.  
  
His gaze raked over his whole form, taking in all of Donghyuck's edges as if imprinting them into his mind. The way his knees were a little scraped from the sand on the beach, how his skin seemed so much healthier getting enough sunshine, his shirt a little riled up probably due to his jump onto the mattress, how he had his arms stretched out to his sides. Mark's eyes followed every little line to the tip of his fingers, his slightly bitten finger nails, back to his chest that was moving in rhythm with every inhale and exhale, over his neck and collarbone, where Mark still counted every long known mole, all the way up to his face, his forehead slightly covered by messy silver locks, his lips parted and pink, fanning out an even breath, his closed eyes and eyelashes that gently touched his soft cheeks and last, his gaze stopped on his nose. Donghyuck had a really cute nose Mark though, it was a small button nose and Mark noticed that the tip of his nose was slightly more red than the rest of the younger's face. Mark smiled, the slight sunburn made it look even cuter is his humble opinion.  
  
Suddenly Mark had the really strong urge to kiss this cute little nose. Which was a problem considering that it could lead to a really weird situation of the other was to wake up.  
  
But Mark just couldn't resist.  
  
So instead he tipped his finger against the sunburned tip and awoke the sleeping beauty from his sleep.  
  
"What?" Donghyuck grumbled, turning into his side to hide away from the finger hovering above him.  
  
"I told you to put sunscreen on your nose as well hyuck," Mark said "now it's all red."  
  
Donghyuck opened his eyes and looked up at Mark. "Who cares. Don't act like it doesn't look cute."  
He scooted over a bit to lay his head on Mark's thigh.  
"Does it look cute?" He asked.  
  
Mark laughed and just booped his nose again. Donghyuck looked like a puppy, especially with the red nose. So yes, of course did it look cute.  
  
Donghyuck didn't really have to hear an answer from Mark, he knew his answer already.  
  
The youngers face morphed into a more serious one, he looked at Mark deep in thought. Like he was thinking about doing something but wasn't sure if it would be the right thing to do.  
  
Donghyuck lifted his hand, stopping mid air and letting it fall back onto his stomach before lifting himself up and sitting in front of Mark with crossed legs.  
  
He lifted his hands again, holding them in the space between them, looking a bit lost but still determined.  
  
Mark raised a questioning brow.  
  
"Can I..." Donghyuck drifted of. Mark nodded dumbly.  
  
The smaller's hands moved forward again until his palms rested on the side of Mark's jaw, his thumbs resting right under his cheekbones.  
  
Their eyes locked together and they still, even though the position was kind of awkward.  
  
Donghyuck had to lean forward a bit to reach Mark's face and Mark was just awkwardly sitting with his back on the headboard, legs stretched out and arms resting limply on his sides.  
  
Donghyuck opened his mouth slightly but remained silent. In a wave of sudden confidence Mark put his hand on Donghyuck's knee, tugging lightly.  
  
Donghyuck got the message and shifted, uncrossing his legs and lifting the right one over Mark's legs. He sat down on the older's knees, not daring to inch up closer, higher up his legs.  
  
The whole room was awkwardly quiet and none of them knew what to say or do. It was an unspoken truth that they both knew, they wanted to do something, the question was just what?  
  
Mark starting shifting his legs, because it definitely wasn't comfortable having someone sit on your knees but he also didnt want to tell Donghyuck to go away. He just had no clue what to do.  
  
"Can you stop that? It's not exactly comfortable sitting on your knees, especially not when you're moving them." The younger complained.  
  
Mark scoffed weakly. "Yeah well then don't sit on my knees. It's not the best feeling for me either."  
  
Donghyuck squinted at him with a glare. "But you tucked me- " before he could finish that sentence and get off of Mark completely the older lifted his knees, Donghyuck sliding down onto his thighs with a Yelp.  
  
The move with badly planned tho, because Donghyuck was suddenly much closer than Mark expected, their forehead almost touching.  
  
The smaller's sunburnt nose was directly in front of Mark and in a swift motion a landed a little peck on the red tip.  
  
"Thought you'd never do that." The silver haired boy grinned at him. And as bold as Mark was just seconds ago, all his confidence vanished and he wanted to melt into the pillow behind him.  
  
"But don't you think," Donghyuck's voice was getting much quiter now, "don't you think, I deserve more?"  
  
He took Mark's hands and placed them right on his sides, Mark could do nothing else but stare into his eyes. Even here, in this dull hotel room with only very little sun light coming from outside since they shut the curtains of the window, his eyes were shining as bright as they did in the beautiful scenery of the ocean.  
  
And that's when Mark realised, it wasn't the sunrays or the sparkling water or anything else around them that made this moment from earlier so beautiful. It was Donghyuck, who was shining from within, no help needed. He was as beautiful here in the afternoon as he was on the beach this morning or at night in the dark stinky practise room after hours of dancing or on stage, were every light seemed to find him like a miracle.  
  
Donghyuck was the miracle.  
  
He was the beauty and light in Mark's life and he loved him so much.  
  
Without any second thought he grounded his hands on Donghyuck's body and leaned forward to press their lips together.  
  
And for Mark it was like kissing the sun.  
  
The other boy immediately responded to his kiss, his hands squeezing Mark's shoulders before sliding one upwards to card through his blonde locks.  
Their lips moving on their own, finding a passionate rhythm without being too harsh.  
  
Lost in the moment and feeling of warmth from Donghyuck's body and particularly his lips, Mark's left arm worked it's way completely around the youngers torso, sliding his whole body even closer to kill any kind of distance that could have been between them.  
  
His other hand was now resting on Donghyuck's hip, feeling dangerously close to "too intimate for a first kiss".  
  
Mark could feel the others shaking hand on his cheek, thumb resting below his chin.  
  
The kiss broke and Mark could practically see the shudder that ran over Donghyuck's body. Breath stuttering and his trembling thumb going up, now lightly resting on his lips.  
  
He looked at the boy in his lap, seemingly completely in his feelings. Donghyuck shakingly closed his eyes and Mark thought that maybe it was all too much and made a move to remove his hand from the youngers hip.  
  
Donghyuck's eyes shot open and his own hand down to were Mark's was now resting shortly above his tight, pressing it back to it's place.  
  
He moved his own hands to Mark's chest, the warmth from him seeping through his skin to Mark.  
  
Mark let out a contented sigh, feeling the small and warm hands run down his torso before they stopped on his stomach.  
  
He looked into Donghyuck's eyes, who stared back at him. The youngers lips forming an "Okay?" and Mark mouthed an "Okay." back.  
  
Mark felt the hands go lower, over his hips.  
Donghyuck had to scoot back a bit to trace his hands over Mark's thighs. Then going back up all the way until he was drawing small pattern on Mark's arms, then collarbone and then neck.  
  
His hands came to stop there, as if finding their home. Donghyuck's eyes stilled on Mark's neck.  
  
The movement of Mark's left arm brought his gaze up again to look into the older's eyes.  
  
Mark brought both his hands to Donghyuck's hips, whispering the same "Okay?" Donghyuck did minutes ago.  
  
He just nodded, letting Mark's hands follow the curve of his body, to the small of his back, continuing downwards over him until they found the back of his thighs.  
  
It felt so right, Mark was so unsure of what he was doing but it was Donghyuck and it felt so right. So when he saw Donghyuck's gaze fall back onto his neck, he knew what would happen and just enjoyed the first touch of the soft lips on his sensitive skin.  
  
Donghyuck's lips got more eager and his teeth more present, and as much as Mark would like to enjoy that as well he couldn't.  
  
Squeezing the other's thighs and bringing his face up again to smash their lips together a second time.  
  
Using Donghyuck's slightly parted lips as an advantage he opened his as well, pulling at the youngers lower lip before smoothing over with his tongue.  
  
"You can't leave marks when we're on the middle of a tour." He said after parting for breath.  
  
Donghyuck looked at him, eyes shining brighter than ever before and Mark couldn't comprehend that he was the reason for this shine.  
  
"I know," Donghyuck licked his equally as shining lips, "but I'd really want to."  
  
Mark smiled, leaning up to kiss his nose once again.  
  
"Next time."  



End file.
